


It's All Started by Pretending

by heartlesdquinn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO!Kuroo, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Getting Together, KRTSKNSFWWEEK2021, Office Sex, Secretary!Tsukki, Smut, Voyeurism, fem!tsukki - Freeform, female!TsukishimaKei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesdquinn/pseuds/heartlesdquinn
Summary: Tsukishima Kei never thought that she would be in very embarrassing situation with her boss.KRTSK NSFW WEEK - Day 1Tier 1 Semi-public sexTier 2 First Time Sex (mentioned)Tier 3 "What if I wanted them to hear us?"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: KRTSK NSFW Week





	It's All Started by Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in this fandom, and in AO3, and my first KuroTsukki. This is a genderbend story because honestly, I'm not really comfortable writing yaoi (I used to write straight pairing), but I'll do my best! ^^ Please enjoy! By the way, English is not my mother language and I'm still learning to write in English, so yeah, pardon me if there are a lot of mistaken grammar.

Tsukishima Kei never thought that she would have an affair with her employer. What she wanted was to have a stable job with a high salary. She was clever, so it was easy to get a good job even she was a fresh graduate. Well, she had the dream job for any woman. A secretary, in a big company, with a hot, handsome, young and single CEO as her boss.

Kei was not the type that had imaginations about having a relationship with her boss. She was realistic, cold, and not into romance. Well, she had many fans because of her attractive appearance. She had long, wavy blonde hair and golden-brown eyes. Her height could make her a model, but Kei had no interest to become one.

Well, she hated attention from men, obviously because they only attracted to her physical aspects and only wanted her as a “trophy” that they conquered the “Salty Ice Queen.” Hence, she dressed as nerdy as she could when she started working. After all, one of the rules which were given by her employer was “not to fall in love with her boss.”

She understood why. Her employer, the CEO of the company, was hot. Hot was actually an understatement. He was an embodiment of what you called a sex god. He was also taller than Kei, who stood at 185 cm.

Kuroo Tetsurou.

The hottest young CEO in the entire nation. Of course, he had many admirers, including stupid rich young women who dressed in sexy dresses to get Kuroo’s attention.

And that was the reason that landed her in this embarrassing situation.

“Kuroo- _sama_ , you have a guest, Nakamichi Yurino- _san_ ,” Kei told his boss.

“Shit.” Kuroo groaned. “Tell her to leave.”

“She threatened our securities.”

“Damn it.”

Kuroo looked at her with his hazel eyes. Then he smirked. Kei gulped. Oh, she had worked as Kuroo’s secretary for six months. She knew he had an idea, but knowing him, it would be a very annoying idea.

“Tsukki.”

“Yes, Kuroo- _sama_?”

“Come here and help me.” Kuroo stood up and walked to Kei.

“Ye-Yes?”

Kuroo pulled Kei to near him until her face was only some centimeters apart from his face. Kei felt her face burning.

“Pretend to have sex with me.”

“What?”

“Just making sound and moving like we have sex. I can only think this way to drive that crazy woman away. I will give you more bonuses after this. There’s no time. Come here.”

Kuroo took Kei to his desk and bent her over. He loomed above her.

“Ku-Kuroo- _sama_ , this is a sexual assault!” Kei hissed.

“Just please do as I say. Only pretending,” said Kuroo. His long fingers loosened the tie from Kei’s bun, let her long blonde hair go.

“Kuroo-san, I’m here~”

“Damn. She’s already here. Tsukki, moan as loudly as you can. Pretend that I fuck you hard,” Kuroo whispered in Kei’s ear. His fingers ran through Kei’s hair and disheveled her hair to cover her face.

“Wha-What?”

“Damn it, you’re always tight for me…” Kuroo grunted loudly. Kei felt his heavy body upon her body and his hands gripped her small waist. He started to move his hips, even though he did it carefully so he didn’t make his hips and her ass touching at all.

“Ku-Kuroo- _sama_?” Kei was beliwerded. She never had sex in her life before.

“Call me Tetsu and try to sound as wrecked as you can. Please, Tsukki. I’ll raise your salary for this,” Kuroo whispered again.

Kei gulped. Oh, she didn’t want this, but the sound of the raise in salary is very tempting in her ear. Should she do it?

“I –I never have sex! I don’t know!” Kei hissed with an embarrassed face.

“Just do something like those adult videos.”

Kei took a deep breath. “Tet-Tetsuu… ple-pleasee… Aaaaah!”

“Please what? Hm?”

“Aaaaaah! Mo-More!” Kei moaned loudly.

Kei didn’t believe she could produce such a lewd sound from her lips. To make it more realistic, her hand gripped Tetsurou’s desk. Her face became redder when she felt Tetsurou’s hot breath on her neck.

“W-Wreck me more! Aah…”

“Yeah? I’m going to fuck you hard until you can’t think anything,” Tetsurou replied with a loud grunt.

“Aaah! Yes! Ooh… Tet-Tetsuuu! Harder! Oooh!”

“Fuck! You’re so damn tight! You like my cock that much, huh? What a cock slut,” Kuroo increased his pace.

Kei shivered for an unknown reason when hearing that from Kuroo. She knew that they were only pretending. She was disgusted by men who used women for sex only purpose. But, working with Kuroo, she knew that Kuroo was not a person like that.

“Oohhh! Yes! Yes! I’m your cock slut, Tetsu! Aaah! Aaah!” Kei moaned louder than before.

“ _Fuck you, Kuroo Tetsurou! I will never forget this humiliation!_ ”

There was the sound of clacked heels went away from in front of Kuroo’s office and some swear words. Kuroo stopped moving but kept his position above Kei. After making sure the woman already went away, Kuroo moved his body from Kei.

“I’m really sorry, Tsukki. It’s the fastest way to shoo her away.”

Kei fixed her hair and clothes. She hissed when she found out some wrinkles on her shirt. “Well, at least I don’t have to hear her whining about you, Kuroo- _sama_.”

Kuroo tapped his chin. His hazel eyes pierced deep inside Kei’s eyes. He smirked at Kei. Kei blinked.

“How about this? I will raise your salary, but you will help me to do something like this again to drive those women. Of course, I will write the contract,” Kuroo offered to Kei.

Kei raised her eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really. I won’t touch your private areas, well, I need to touch your hair and hips, but I won’t touch the other areas. I won’t kiss you. Is that enough?” Kuroo asked.

“Okay. And please, I don’t want my identity to become known to those crazy admirers. I don’t want to be disturbed and harassed,” Kei answered.

“It’s easy. Then, it’s settled.”

* * *

Kei didn’t know since when she wanted Kuroo to fuck her, in a literal way.

After they settled the contract, Kei continued to do her action with Kuroo. It had been months since she started doing it. Kuroo never broke his own rules. He never touched Kei more than he should be.

Aside from what they did, Kuroo was a gentleman. He never harassed her, with words our touches. He gave her some presents, like bags, or books. Sometimes, he would buy her a slice of strawberry shortcake, her favorite food. But, sometimes, he would flirt with Kei, even though usually it backfired at him.

Those things he did make her heart fluttered. Sometimes, pink shade could be seen on her face when Kuroo talked to her. It was a foreign feeling. She felt warm near him.

And sometimes, Kei wondered if Kuroo really fucked her. She was a grown lass and she couldn’t deny that Kuroo was very attractive. While doing the “pretend sex”, sometimes Kei could feel Kuroo’s hip brushed her ass. It’s hard and… big? Kei never really cared about man anatomy, but being with Kuroo made her aware of those foreign feeling.

Kei wanted to deny it. She didn’t want to acknowledge her feeling towards Kuroo.

But those were in vain.

* * *

“Ye-Yes! Tet-Tesu! Aaaaah!”

They did that again. Kei was laid on Kuroo’s desk. Her long, blonde hair was in a mess. Her arms were tangled on Kuroo’s neck and she hid her face on Kuroo’s crook. Their activity ended when there was the sound of angry stomps from outside the office. They succeeded again.

Kei didn’t know what possessed her. She reluctantly moved her head and look at Kuroo, but her arms were still tangled on Kuroo’s neck.

“Tsukki…” Kuroo whispered and stared at Kei with his hazel eyes. Kei was drawn on those eyes.

Kei closed her eyes and in the next second, she felt a pair of warm lips touched her lips. Her heart jolted when she felt it. Unable to thinking straight, Kei kissed him back and tighten her arms around Kuroo’s neck like she was asking him to kiss her deeper.

And Kuroo answered. He kissed Kei’s deeper and hugged her waist with his left hand meanwhile her right hand caressed Kei’s cheek. Kei never knew that a kiss could make her like this. She wanted more.

And suddenly, Kuroo pushed her away. Kei was shocked. She saw guilt in his eyes.

“This… This is wrong. I’m sorry, Tsukki. We… We should stop this.”

Kei felt her heart fell and broken into pieces.

“It… It’s my fault,” Kei murmured.

Kuroo shooked his head. “No, no. It’s my fault. It’s because I can’t control myself. Tsukki, the contract ended today.”

“I under-“

“Tsukishima Kei, be my lover instead.”

Kei’s pupil dilated hearing those words from Kuroo’s lips.

“Pardon me?”

“Be my lover, Tsukki. I’ve fallen in love with you from the beginning. I know it’s pathetic, but you seemed like you don’t have any interest in me, so…”

Kei’s eyes brimmed with tears. Her heart swelled with happiness. She never felt this way before when she heard confessions from other guys. Kuroo’s confession was sincere. She knew it when she looked at his eyes.

“Tsukki?”

Kei didn’t reply to Kuroo, instead, she pulled Kuroo’s tie and kissed him.

* * *

“Tet-Tetsuu…” Kei gaped as she felt Tetsurou’s hand kneaded her breast.

Mess was the only word that could describe her. She was laying on Tetsurou’s work desk. Her blonde hair was falling apart. The buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned, and the blouse was already gone down from her shoulder, revealing her milky white skin. Her skirt was already on the floor, revealing her thighs.

Tetsurou loomed above her. His hot lips kissing and marking her long neck. His hands kneaded Kei’s breasts and his fingers twisted her nipples. Each time he twisted her nipple, he was rewarded with a hot moan from Kei.

“Tetsuuu~” Kei’s back arched as she felt his mouth latched on her nipple. “Just… Just fuck me already… Your… Aaaah… Your secretaries are coming back soon... Aaah!”

“What if I want them to hear us?” Tetsurou whispered in Kei’s ear. “Like the old times, hm?”

Kei’s face reddened. She was in dilemma, between embarrassed because of what they did or remembered she used to pretend to have sex with Tetsurou to drive her admirers away. And yeah, she got what she wanted. Tetsurou really fucked her.

Her first time? She could not forget it. Tetsurou was gentle toward her. He made sure she was comfortable and feeling good when they did it. And guess what? Her moan was very different from her moan when she only pretending.

“You’re wet, Moonshine… You’re very sensitive, aren’t you?” asked Tetsurou while his fingers dancing on her wet panties, making Kei came back to reality.

“It’s… It’s all your fault, Tetsu…” Kei moaned.

Tetsurou chuckled when he took off Kei’s panties. He spread Kei’s legs and got his head between her legs. He licked his lips seeing the state of Kei’s pussy. Wet, only for him.

Tetsurou licked Kei’s pussy in one long lick, making Kei shuddered. He started licking and eating Kei’s pussy while his right hand kneading her breast. Tetsurou knew how to make Kei fell apart.

“Aaah! Aaaah! Tetsuuuu! Please… pleasee!” Kei moaned loudly.

Tetsurou stopped his mouth from doing the deeds. He exchanged his tongue with his two fingers. He smirked seeing how unfocused Kei’s eyes. She drooled and her face had a nice red blush. His finger curled inside Kei’s, seeking the pleasure button which could make her went wilder.

“Please what, Moonshine?”

“Please…” Kei jolted when Tetsurou pressed her spot. “Please fuck me, Tetsuu…”

“Yeah?”

“Fu-Fuck me with your cock… Tetsu… Please… Wreck me…”

Tetsurou licked his lips and fastly unzipped his pants and freed out his erection from his boxer. With one push, he pushed himself inside Kei. Kei jolted, feeling so full with Tetsurou’s dick inside her pussy. She yanked Tetsurou and kissed him hard while rolling her hips, wanted to take Tetsurou deeper on her. Her legs looped around Tetsurou’s waist.

Tetsurou started at a slow pace, making Kei desperate. Kei ended their kiss and glared at Tetsurou, even though her eyes weren’t focused at all. She clawed Tetsurou’s back.

“Tetsuu… Fast… Please… Fuck me faster…” Kei begged with her sweet voice.

Tetsurou obliged as he increased his pace. Kei moaned loudly and chanted his name, like that was the only word she knew. Kei felt like she was stripped out from her rational mind. She couldn’t think straight, she could only think about Tetsurou inside her and how he made her felt good.

“Tetsu... Aaah! Aaaah! I want… I want to cum… Aaah!”

Kei’s back arched gracefully when she reached her climax. Tetsurou didn’t stop at all. He kept thrusting inside Kei. Kei felt tight around his cock and Tetsurou groaned.

“Fuck… How can you still this tight…” Tetsurou grunted.

“Tet-Tetsuu….” Kei felt her entire body was sensitive. She only kept moaning because Tetsurou still fucked her.

“Kei… Moonshine… I’m close,” Tetsurou grunted. His pace was faster and Kei felt even more wrecked as Tetsurou hit on her sensitive spot over and over.

“Inside… Please… Inside me, Tetsuu… I’m gonna cum…”

Kei screamed at top of her lung when she came for the second time, faster than the first one. Tetsurou groaned as he released his seeds inside Kei. After a minute, he took out his softened cock from Kei’s pussy, making the latter winced because she lost the warmth inside her.

“I will make sure you have blue balls if anyone hear me like that.”

Tetsurou chuckled hearing the threat from Kei. Well, he knew that Kei was not a sap, and she could make saltier and meaner comments, but that was why he loved Kei. He took out tissues and wiped Kei’s body while kissing her face.

“Yes, yes, Mrs. Kuroo Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I write, I'm not really good with oneshot, but if I write a long story, I usually get writer block in the end. And yeah, this is the first smut I write explicitly. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @heartlessdquinn.


End file.
